


Aladdin

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Series: SGE Disney AUs [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: This is probably really really bad but I don’t care.Hestadil Aladdin AU





	Aladdin

Hester wove her way through the streets.

 

She could sense her demon as it picked pockets and stole from different booths.

 

She heard curses and shouts, but she just kept her head down and walked down the streets.

 

The demon sunk into her neck and she snatched onto the apple, bringing it to her mouth.

 

Just as she went to take a bite, she heard whimpering.

 

She looked down and saw two children huddled by their mother.

 

They were malnourished and wouldn't survive the next week if their downtrodden demeanor and terrible, ripped clothing was indicative of anything.

 

They clearly had no money.

 

Hester's stomach grumbled and she growled.

 

She wasn't a good person, not in any sense of the word, but she wasn't an evil enough person to watch children starve.

 

She tossed the apple down and the child caught it, looking up at her with awe.

 

She strode off, her head down, before she could hear any of their gratitude.

 

She was headed home, she could go a night without eating, she'd done it before, when she heard a woman growling at a nearby booth owner.

 

She looked up and saw the owner holding her by the wrist and trying to drag her forward.

 

Hester didn't know why she did what she did, she really couldn't care less about other people you see, but she hurried forward, putting herself between the girl and the salesman.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, why don't we all calm down?"

 

"He was going to let those children starve!"

 

She glanced at the woman she was helping and froze for a moment.

 

She had pale skin, paler than she had ever imagined possible, and bright blood red eyes. Her voice was gravelly and more than a bit raspy, but not the kind of raspy you got from a cold. Her voice was just naturally that way. She had stringy white hair that hung a fair ways down her shoulders that was the same color as her skin.

 

Hester shook her head and looked away, staring at the man in front of her.

 

"She took the bread without paying!" he roared.

 

She turned to the beautiful girl.

 

Beautiful?!

 

That wasn't important right now.

 

"Do you have any money?" Hester whispered.

 

The girl shook her head, still glaring at the man in front of her.

 

"Do you trust me?" Hester muttered.

 

The, beautiful, girl stared at her for a long moment.

 

She looked her up and down for the duration of said moment, taking in her scraggly clothes, unkempt hair, and large red tattoo.

 

"Fine."

 

Hester grinned and spun to face the man.

 

In her hand glinted a beautiful bone white bracelet.

 

"Here, I am sure this will be payment enough."

 

"That's my bracelet!" the girl cried.

 

Hester tossed a piece of bread at the man and gave him a quick hug before leading the other girl away by the hand.

 

"He has my bracelet-"

 

"You mean this bracelet?"

 

Hester dangled the very same red bracelet in front of the other girl's face.

 

She gasped at Hester.

 

"HESTER!" the man's voice rang out across the pavilion and along the crowded streets.

 

She looked over her shoulder and then detached her demon from her shoulder.

 

"Follow her," she said and then took off at a run.

 

She waved over her shoulders at the oncoming guards that the booth salesman had called.

 

"Looking for something?" she called, dangling the bracelet as she climbed the walls, legs straddling her between two different cramped buildings.

 

"GET BACK HERE, HESTER!" he called, shaking a fist after her.

 

She laughed and threw herself onto the top of the nearest building.

 

She rolled across the roof and looked up, seeing guards surrounding her on all sides.

 

All except one.

 

She took off at her top speed and then leapt from the roof.

 

As she flew, she caught sight of the girl, woman really, as she ran with Hester's demon beside her.

 

She smirked even as she hit the ledge of the next roof rather painfully.

 

She crawled at the edge and scrambled up the side.

 

She continued racing toward her home, if it could be called that.

 

She evaded guard after guard and hoped she was drawing the attention from the albino girl.

 

After about three minutes of chasing, she found herself by the pale girl's side, both looking out at a far off ledge.

 

"On three, we jump. Together."

 

The girl gazed at her with wide, disbelieving bright red eyes.

 

"Trust me," Hester whispered.

 

"One. Two. THREE!"

 

Hester leapt from the roof, flying for a good feet across and another five feet down onto soft cotton she herself had set there.

 

She turned around and saw the girl still staring at her.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

 

Hester growled and climbed to the roof of the building.

 

"It's okay, I'm right here."

 

There was the loud sound of metal boots hitting the floor of the roof beside the girl.

 

Hester gestured toward herself and gave the girl what she hoped was a comforting smile.

 

"I'm right here."

 

The albino glanced over her shoulder and saw the guards coming onto the roof.

 

She took a deep breath and then leapt from the roof.

 

Time seemed to freeze as she flew toward Hester.

 

She opened her arms and the smaller girl slammed into her.

 

She closed her arms and held her steady.

 

The girl looked up and bright red eyes met black flinty ones.

 

"See?" Hester whispered.

 

The albino seemed to just stare at her for a long moment and Hester took a step back, letting her arms fall.

 

For a moment, the girl looked almost... disappointed?

 

Why would she be disappointed?

 

Hester had no idea.

 

She turned and grabbed onto the shocked girl's hand and led her down a small alley way between two roofs until they reached what she was looking for.

 

Her demon let out a growl and returned to its place on her neck just as she pulled a small rope, allowing a set of stairs to appear out of nowhere before them.

 

She led the nameless girl up until they reached Hester's small room that she called home.

 

Hester didn't even notice her demon leaving her neck as the other girl looked around with awe.

 

"You made all this?"

 

Hester found herself wanting to impress the girl.

 

"I mean, some of it I... borrowed."

 

"Hester, right?" she asked.

 

She nodded, feeling odd as they had a prolonged period of eye contact.

 

"I'm... Kiko."

 

Hester raised an eyebrow.

 

"Odd name for a Never like yourself to have."

 

The girl shrugged.

 

"Don't ask me why I have it, ask my parents."

 

Hester snickered and shook her head.

 

"Whatever, Kiko. What is a palace woman such as yourself doing down here?"

 

The girl jumped.

 

"What makes you think I'm from the palace?"

 

Hester snorted.

 

"Only palace people would have a bracelet so nice. Plus those silks come from the harbor straight to the palace."

 

Kiko was silent for a long moment and Hester took that as an opportunity to continue.

 

"That means... you must be a servant to the princess."

 

The girl jumped slightly and Hester raised an eyebrow at the weird reaction.

 

"I... yes, you figure it out."

 

Hester smirked and then turned to look out at the city.

 

Her home had the nicest view in the whole of Bloodbrook.

 

"It's... beautiful," Kiko whispered.

 

Hester found herself smiling slightly. Just slightly.

 

"Yeah, it really is."

 

Suddenly, there were loud trumpets and a small caravan moved through the streets.

 

Kiko jumped and looked over at the caravan.

 

"I need to go."

 

"It's just a new suitor for the princess."

 

Kiko nodded and soon hurried off.

 

"I need my bracelet."

 

Hester patted her pockets and frowned.

 

"I have it somewhere..."

 

Kiko stared at her and Hester looked at her demon.

 

"That was my grandmother's."

 

She hurried off into the crowd.

 

Hester glared at her demon.

 

She'd messed everything up!

 

~

 

Anadil had not been impressed by the new suitor.

 

She never was.

 

And she was disappointed in the girl from this morning.

 

Hester...

 

She'd stolen her bracelet.

 

She really was just a thief.

 

That's when she heard a knock on the door.

 

She opened it and found-

 

"Hester?!"

 

The grin grinned with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

 

"Would you like some tea?"

 

Anadil pulled her in by her shirt collar and closed the door hurriedly behind her.

 

Her heart was beating incredibly fast at the contact.

 

What was wrong with her?!

 

Hester twirled a bone white bracelet between her fingers before grabbing Anadil's hand and settling the bracelet on her wrist.

 

She looked up and her flint black eyes glistened with... something.

 

"Finally decided to return it?"

 

"I didn't steal it, the demon did."

 

She gestured at the dormant tattoo on her neck.

 

"Your demon."

 

"But it's still just a demon."

 

Anadil was trying her hardest not to smile.

 

"Who ordered tea?"

 

Just then, a small and familiar form made her way into the room.

 

"I did, for you, Princess," Anadil said, giving Kiko a meaningful look.

 

It seemed as if that expression was lost upon the serving girl as she stared dumbly at her.

 

"Princess?"

 

Hester turned and looked at Anadil.

 

"You're not the serving girl."

 

Anadil cringed.

 

Hester's eyes widened.

 

"That makes you..."

 

"Princess Anadil."

 

She nodded.

 

Hester was silent for a long moment and then reached her hand up and around Anadil's neck.

 

She found herself leaning forward, but she didn't know why.

 

Her eyes landed on the street girl's lips.

 

Suddenly, she felt her hair go loose over her shoulders.

 

"Meet me at the south tower tomorrow night to return this."

 

She pushed Anadil's hair behind her ear and was of with a small smirk.

 

Anadil found she could finally breathe.

 

What had happened to her?!

 

~

 

Hester tossed the hair clip in her hand a few times before slipping it into her pocket with a smirk.

 

That is until she found herself surrounded by guards and hit across the back of her head with a large object.

 

~

 

When Hester woke up, she was being led on camelback through the desert.

 

She came face to face with a strange man.

 

He was a few inches shorter than her and had bright violet eyes.

 

She was supposed to...

 

Go into this weird cave and return with a lamp for this Aric guy.

 

She was about to summon her demon and fight her way out of there, but one thing he said made her pause and reconsider.

 

"A princess would never look at a commoner with more than pity. If you help me, I can give you riches beyond belief."

 

And so that's how she found herself going through a creepy cave with a lion face at the front and trying not to steal any of the wondrous treasures that surrounded her.

 

He had said to take nothing but the lamp.

 

She had to stop her demon from grabbing anything several times before she finally found herself at the heart of the cave.

 

She could look up and see the lamp on top of the largest mountain in the cave.

 

She was about to take off running when she suddenly saw an odd object struggling a few feet away.

 

She glanced over at it and saw a-

 

She rubbed her eyes and then looked at it again.

 

That carpet was still moving.

 

That made it...

 

A magic carpet.

 

Mane shook her head and turned back to the lamp.

 

But the pitiful sounds of the carpet trying to escape haunted her until she growled loudly and turned back around.

 

She stalked up to the rock it was hidden under and lifted it until there was just enough room for the carpet to escape.

 

It tried to thank her, but she ignored it and turned back to the treasure she was seeking.

 

But instead of seeing the lamp, she could practically see the princess's face.

 

Her beautiful, unimaginably pale face.

 

She took a deep breath, popped her knuckles, and then went to start the climb.

 

~

 

Anadil waited all night to see the rogue she had met the day before, but there was no sign of the beautiful girl.

 

Beautiful?!

 

She shook her head and sighed in confusion.

 

It seemed like everything about that girl made her confused.

 

It was a weird sensation.

 

She stroked one of her giant rats the size of a tiger and tried not to think of Hester.

 

~

 

Hester had finally reached the top and held the lamp triumphantly when suddenly she felt the whole cave shaking and proclaiming she was not worthy.

 

Her eyes shot to the ground and she saw her own demon clutching a red ruby between its claws.

 

She let out a very loud curse as she felt the column underneath her crumbling.

 

She saw a familiar carpet nearing her and she took a breath before letting go.

 

She felt herself caught on a surprisingly soft rug and held on for dear life.

 

Literally.

 

She recalled her demon to her neck and cursed some more as the exit closed.

 

She made a flying leap as they neared, barely holding on to the side.

 

She could see Aric standing above her and looking down.

 

"Mind giving me a hand?!" Hester asked as she clutched the side of the exit.

 

"First give me the lamp."

 

"No! Pull me up!"

 

He shook his head.

 

"We don't have time for this. Give me the lamp."

 

She cursed and pulled it off of her belt loop, tossing it up to him.

 

He caught it and then stamped down on her fingers with his boot mercilessly.

 

Hester felt her demon fly off her neck and attack the backstabber.

 

She felt her grip failing and she fell, cursing Aric the whole way down, only to be caught by the same magic carpet.

 

A moment later, her demon fell too.

 

She caught it gently, remembering that anything that happened to it happened to her.

 

She held it against her chest to protect it and looked up as the carpet set them down.

 

"How are we going to get out of here!" Hester shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the carpet.

 

She guessed the only good part of their predicament was that her demon had managed to get that lamp from Aric.

 

At least she could die knowing he wouldn't get whatever it was.

 

After a moment, it pointed at the lamp in her hand emphatically with one end of itself.

 

She frowned in confusion and looked down at the lamp.

 

She blew the dust off of it and rubbed the side to see it.

 

Just as she rubbed it, the lamp lit up a bright blue color and a form burst out of it.

 

A large rotund woman appeared and let out a cough, looking around.

 

"Wow, ten thousand years in a lamp can really give you a crick in the neck!"

 

She woman, still blue and without legs, popped her back and neck.

 

When she looked back at Hester, the tattooed girl stared at her incredulously.

 

"What are you?!"

 

"I'm Dot, your own personal Genie! I'm here to grant you three wishes!"

 

She opened her mouth and music started to play in the background.

 

Hester's eyes widened and she shook her head emphatically.

 

"NO! NO SINGING!"

 

Dot looked like someone had slapped her in the face, but she listened to Hester's command.

 

She told Hester the rules in a dull, melancholy voice.

 

"Just rub the lamp and make your wish."

 

Hester frowned.

 

She didn't know what to wish for.

 

"Maybe you could wish to get us out of here?" Dot asked hopefully.

 

Hester nodded and set the lamp down beside her.

 

Her demon pulled it behind her back before she rubbed it.

 

"I wish we were out of here."

 

Dot grinned and the air turned blue around them.

 

"Of course!"

 

And just like that, they were teleported out of the cave and to the surface.

 

~

 

Dot kept pestering her on what she wanted to wish for, but Hester really didn't know.

 

Finally, she asked what Dot would wish for.

 

"Nobody's... ever asked me that before. But it's easy. I'd wish to be free."

 

Hester shrugged.

 

"Alright, I'll use my last wish to set you free."

 

Dot's eyes filled with tears.

 

"You... you'd do that for me?"

 

Hester shrugged uncomfortably at the display of emotion.

 

"Yeah... it's not really a big deal. I still have three wishes left."

 

Dot shook her head, wiping her tears away.

 

"You used one to get us out of there."

 

Hester smirked.

 

"No, I didn't. You did."

 

Dot looked confused and searched her memories.

 

She finally recalled Hester's demon moving the lamp just before she rubbed it.

 

"That was tricky! I'll have to watch out for you," she said with narrowed eyes.

 

Hester laughed.

 

"Now tell me what your heart desires. There must be something."

 

Hester's eyes suddenly glossed over.

 

"Oh, I recognize that look! There must be a guy!"

 

Dot laid down and started kicking her legs back and forth like a little school girl.

 

"What's he like?"

 

Hester felt her face heating up.

 

"There is no guy."

 

Dot raised an eyebrow.

 

"Alright them, who's the girl?"

 

Hester coughed on the tea she'd been drinking and Dot patted her on the back.

 

"What?!" Hester asked in her usual level voice, but there was an edge to it that Dot recognized.

 

"Yeah! It doesn't have to be a guy, I'm an equal opportunity matchmaker!"

 

Hester's face was still red.

 

"Come on, what's her name?"

 

The tattooed girl considered.

 

"Anadil."

 

Dot grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement.

 

"Tell me about her!"

 

Hester could go on and on forever about her beautiful red eyes and evil smirk... but she settled on what was the most important in their situation.

 

"She's a princess."

 

Dot hissed out a breath and looked Hester up and down.

 

"I see..."

 

Hester looked away from the genie and tried not to look sad.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

 

Dot shrugged.

 

"Everything can be fixed when you have a friend like me!"

 

Dot looked like she was about to burst out into song and Hester glared at her.

 

The genie wilted under her look and Hester nodded as if it had been settled.

 

She turned back to the large desert that surrounded them on every side.

 

"So why's it a problem she's a princess? If she's into you, she's into you."

 

Hester growled and looked away.

 

"She can only marry a royal."

 

Dot grinned.

 

"Like I said, nothing can't be fixed when you have a genie!"

 

Hester paused and considered.

 

She hated herself for what she said next.

 

She grabbed the lamp and rubbed the side.

 

"I wish to be a princess."

 

Dot looked like she was about to practically explode at the words.

 

"Done!"

 

And just like that, Dot was snapping her fingers and summoning dresses of every shape and color.

 

After a long process of elimination, they finally settled on a blood red color that reminded Hester both of her own demon and Anadil's eyes.

 

She found herself smiling slightly as she thought about that.

 

"Now we just need a way to present you like a royal..."

 

Dot's eyes sparkled in excitement and her hands waved away as if she were conducting an orchestra.

 

~

 

Anadil could hear loud trumpets and she growled, burying her head in her hands.

 

She hated that sound.

 

The sound of incoming suitors was what haunted her nightmares (and Hester haunted her dreams).

 

She was forced to go and see the prince that was approaching.

 

Her eyes just about popped out of her skull.

 

There was a procession of at least a hundred men and women with enough animals to form an entire zoo.

 

She couldn't believe any of it.

 

But the biggest shock was when she saw who was at the head of it all.

 

It was a fall form with short black hair with red streaks in it. Even from here, she could see the dark flinty black eyes the form possessed. It couldn't be...

 

But when she saw that evil smirk and red demon tattoo, she knew.

 

This was Hester.

 

Not only was this suitor not a man, but it was almost the woman she had been dreaming about ever since she'd met her.

 

She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she watched the procession approach.

 

There were gasps from the crowds whenever they saw that the suitor was not a man, but instead a woman wearing a beautiful red dress that made Anadil's heart beat even faster.

 

How...

 

How could this be?!

 

She had no answers to her question, but she found that she didn't care.

 

All that mattered was that Hester was leading a dozen elephants toward her palace with the trumpets that sounded for a potential suitor.

 

That made her feel almost dizzy.

 

~

 

Hester dismounted from the elephant and tried not to look to smug.

 

She'd thrown the golden coins in front of her toward the small homeless children she'd recognized from before and it was the one thing that had truly made her feel like she was royalty.

 

Not the dress or the servants or the animals.

 

The ability to help others.

 

She wasn't generous and would never put anyone ahead of herself, but she wouldn't just watch people starve.

 

That would be a chaotic sort of evil that she had only seen in one person.

 

Aric.

 

Her blood boiled at the thought of the man that had left her for dead.

 

She was going to kill him.

 

Slowly.

 

Painfully.

 

And laugh the entire time.

 

That's what made her Evil.

 

She wouldn't feel remorse for even a moment.

 

She would sleep like a baby with his death on her conscious.

 

She saw the doors of the castle opening up and Dot giggled excitedly.

 

"One wish from freedom!" she whispered to herself with joy.

 

 

Hester glanced at her and found herself smiling thinly.

 

Yes, one more wish and she would set the rather annoyingly peppy genie free.

 

She strode into the castle with a confident air she always bore, Dot at her side.

 

She was met by the Kind of Bloodbrook himself staring at her.

 

She met his gaze easily, not caring that he was the ruler of the kind or that he was Anadil's father.

 

"And what makes you think that our kingdom would accept a princess to court our own?" He asked with a dangerous tone and glare.

 

Hester looked so relaxed that nobody around them would have guessed she could easily be exiled and perhaps killed.

 

"Every prince or king for a thousand leagues has already been rejected by your dear princess, so you might have to look... outside of the box."

 

He met her gaze and Hester looked almost indifferent.

 

That is until her eyes shifted to the stairs and she saw the albino princess striding down from the floor above, staring at her.

 

Hester tore her eyes from the girl.

 

Dot had told her that nobody would be able to recognize her, so she shouldn't expect a Anadil to.

 

"What is your name?" the king asked.

 

"Princess Hes of Ravenswood."

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Ravenswood? Never heard of it before."

 

Hester continued smoothly, surprising Dot.

 

"A kingdom is meant to be silent unless it wishes for enemies, yes? I have come to make an alliance."

 

She looked up and met those beautiful red eyes.

 

She almost faltered.

 

She could have sworn those eyes could see through it all.

 

Suddenly, the king laughed.

 

"Well, Princess Hes of Ravenswood, welcome to our castle. This is my daughter, Princess Anadil."

 

Hester turned and finally allowed herself to take in the other girl.

 

She was breathtaking.

 

Anadil was smiling just slightly.

 

Hester could still see that knowing look in her eyes.

 

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Hes," Anadil said before giving a curtsy.

 

Hester copies her curtsy exactly, proud she hadn't fallen over as it was her first time having done one.

 

"The honor is all mine, Princess Anadil."

 

~

 

Dot spent the entire evening teaching Hester to dance for the party that night.

 

It had paid off as she walked up to Anadil, confidently looking her in the eyes and smirking just slightly.

 

"Princess Anadil, may I have this dance?"

 

Hester was not one for formalities, but she knew she had to do this.

 

Because she was pretending to be a (gag) princess.

 

"Of course."

 

Hester took Anadil's hand and led her to the ballroom, leading the two of them through a small formal dance.

 

Anadil seemed surprised.

 

"I was not aware street urchins could dance, Hester."

 

She said it right in Hester's ear and she jumped, looking down at Anadil with wide eyes, disbelief evident.

 

She looked around for Dot and backup, but she was currently talking to the real Kiko.

 

The two were laughing and Dot looked happier than Hester had ever seen her.

 

What was going on over there?

 

She wasn't sure, but she didn't particularly care as Anadil leaned forward and whispered again.

 

She was just so close that it made it hard for Hester to breathe.

 

"Don't be surprised, it's quite clear it's you. So how did you pull this one off?"

 

Hester swallowed.

 

"I have no idea what you're taking about."

 

The song ended and Anadil suddenly grabbed her hand again, pulling her from the ballroom.

 

The two stood on a small balcony.

 

"How did you do it?"

 

Anadil looked as if she was excited to see how Hester had pulled off a scheme of this magnitude.

 

Hester could see her magic carpet just a few feet away.

 

She stood up on the railing and locked eyes with Anadil.

 

"Sometimes, you just have to take a risk."

 

With that, she fell back off of the balcony and onto the waiting magic carpet.

 

Anadil gasped and looked over the edge.

 

Hester stood and held out her hand.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

Anadil paused for a moment, remembering the first time Hester had asked that.

 

She took Hester's outstretched hand and the tattooed for pulled her onto the carpet.

 

"I can show you the world," Hester whispered.

 

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small hair clip.

 

She reached around Anadil's neck and placed it in her hair.

 

Hester tucked the remaining stray hairs behind her ears and Anadil felt her face turn red.

 

Hester took a seat and quite literally (and figuratively) swept Anadil off of her feet so that they were both leaned forward slightly.

 

Hester held onto the front of the carpet and they took off.

 

Anadil let out a squeal and she grabbed Hester around the waist as she was almost thrown off.

 

Hester was still grinning and she raced above the streets.

 

They flew above the desert and the happy people of her kingdom.

 

But something kept distracting Anadil.

 

The fact that Hester had come as a suitor.

 

Did that mean that she...?

 

Anadil felt her face heating up again.

 

After about half an hour, Hester returned them to the balcony.

 

Hester looked like she was about to leave, but she was suddenly pushed off of the magic carpet and right against Anadil.

 

The albino get her face warming as she looked up at the other girl.

 

Suddenly, Hester dipped her head down and connected their lips.

 

Anadil almost squeaked agin, but instead she wrapped her arms around Hester's neck, both to steady her balance and to bring her closer.

 

Hester wrapped her arms around Anadil's waist and pulled her closer as well.

 

When they finally separated, both were blushing and grinning.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," Hester said in her deep, gravelly voice.

 

Anadil felt a shiver run down her spine.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hester," she said in response.

 

She watched the other girl fly off on her magic carpet and sighed in a distinctly Ever way.

 

But she couldn't even make herself feel embarrassed about that sound.

 

Hester made her feel all warm and fuzzy like nobody else.

 

When she entered her room, Kiko was giggling and talking about 'Princess Hes's' servant and how they had gone for a stroll together in the gardens.

 

Anadil tried to keep in inside, but soon she was telling the other girl above everything.

 

Even that Princess Hes was really Hester and... and the kiss.

 

Kiko has squealed at that and bounced up and down.

 

"That's great! Your finally in looove!"

 

Kiko looked like she was about to burst into song.

 

Anadil glared at her.

 

She constantly had to remind the servant not to do that.

 

~

 

Hester and Dot talked about their nights as well.

 

Mainly about how Hester had to stop pretending to be a princess and tell the king.

 

But also about both of their romantic evenings.

 

~

 

The next morning, Hester awoke to find herself tied to a chair and being held just above the water.

 

Aric was glaring at her, his ugly face drawn up into a snarl as he prepared to drop her.

 

He demanded that she bring forth the genie, but she denied the fact that Dot even existed, much less the fact that she had rubbed the lap herself, much less that she was even Hester!

 

But he wouldn't listen to reason and let her fall into the ocean.

 

Her demon came racing to the rescue on top of the magic flying carpet and dropped the lamp for her.

 

She rubbed the lamp just as she get herself falling unconscious.

 

~

 

Hester awoke to Dot telling her that she had used one of Hester's wishes to save her and that she had one final wish left.

 

Hester prepared to cast her final wish and being Dot to full human form, but suddenly a bright red parrot flew in and grabbed the lamp, hurrying off to its master.

 

Dot was pulled off soon after with the lamp itself with a scared look and a cry for help toward Hester.

 

She didn't know what Aric would do with that lamp, but she knew it was nothing good.

 

~

 

She watched as he wished for himself to be king and the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world.

 

She waited for him to leave the lamp unguarded.

 

She leapt for it, but she was frozen just a moment before she could take it.

 

The next few minutes were a blur, but she found herself banished to the ends of the earth and woke up to a huge snowy plain.

 

She felt herself freezing to death, but just before she could, she saw the magic carpet coming out of nowhere.

 

Dot must have sent it.

 

~

 

Hester stopped down and grabbed the lamp just before Aric could marry her Anadil.

 

Her Ani.

 

She grabbed onto her Ani's hand and pulled her onto the carpet, hurrying away from the giant parrot that had been transformed by Aric.

 

They evaded it for a good five minutes before it caught them and stole he lamp back.

 

They raced to catch it and retrieve the lamp, but they were too late.

 

Aric already had it.

 

There was only one chance.

 

She did her best to convince him that he was not powerful enough, that Dot was more powerful than him.

 

And it worked.

 

He wished to be the most powerful being in the universe.

 

Dot was grinning as she granted his wish, turning him into a genie that was soon trapped in a small violet lamp.

 

Hester met Anadil's eye from across the roof, but turned away to see Dot.

 

"Say the word and I can change the law! I can make it so that she doesn't have to marry a royal!" Dot said with a grin.

 

Hester grabbed the lamp and cast one last look at Anadil.

 

She rubbed the lamp and spoke with a small smile.

 

"I wish for you to be free."

 

Dot gaped at her as she shrunk and turned into a normal skin tone, her chains falling off.

 

"But..."

 

Dot looked over at Anadil.

 

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Kiko suddenly came sprinting across the roof.

 

"Dotty! You're free!"

 

Kiko pulled her into a deep kiss and Hester looked away, but she had to admit that she was happy for her friend.

 

Even if it meant she couldn't have... her.

 

She slipped off the roof and into the streets.

 

She was only about ten feet from the castle when a voice called after her.

 

"Halt, thief! Your queen demands it!"

 

Hester turned and saw Anadil smirking at her.

 

"Queen?" Hester asked with a grin.

 

Anadil was walking toward her slowly.

 

"That's what I said. Are you deaf as well as a thief?"

 

Hester snickered.

 

Anadil finally reached her.

 

"Yes, I am a queen, and that means I can change the law."

 

With that, the queen grabbed a common woman, a thief, by the cheeks and connected their lips.

 

There were gasps and one woman even fainted.

 

But they would have to get used to it, because the two weren't wasting any time.

 

They were married later that day and neither could be happier.

 

It was a sweet ceremony carried out by Dot (even if she was interrupted a few times while she flirted with Kiko).

 

Hester had started out trying to be something she wasn't to win the girl she love, but she'd ended up winning her by being herself.

 

And now that she'd won Anadil, she never intended to let her go.


End file.
